VIVIR
by spookygolin
Summary: descubri que estaba sobreviviendo no viviendo...ahora me siento doblemente bendecido
**buenas noches mis amados lectores kakahinas, esta vez les traigo un one-shot que espero les agrade, fue concebido en uno de esos viajes de carretera en los cuales solo ves pasar un arbol tras otro...asi que apreciando lo que la naturaleza y la musica de ese momento me daban...nacio esta historia...**

 **todos los personajes aqui descritos son propiedad del señor kishi yo solo los utilizo para mi puro y honesto entretenimiento...**

* * *

 **VIVIR**

He estado durante un mes lejos de casa, y mi corazón no ha dejado de latir rápidamente, puesto que hoy la distancia que existe entre la aldea y yo es cada vez menor. No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí así, de hecho…creo que es la primera vez.

Antiguamente cada que una misión me llevaba lejos, me alegraba; ya que podía salir de la rutina y sentir otros aires. No me importaba si tenía que llevar un documento importante, escoltar a alguien o fungir como espía, todas esas misiones de clasificación S me ausentaban de mi triste rutina. No es que no amara lo que hacía, me considero un shinobi dedicado y entregado a mi aldea, protejo a aquellos más indefensos y traigo paz, para que mis estudiantes y las nuevas generaciones lleven una vida mejor.

Mis estudiantes…esos tres cabezas huecas que ahora me han abandonado para dirigirse cada uno hacia su propio camino ninja. Naruto es ahora el hokage, ¿Quién lo diría? Ese niño problemático y algo atolondrado se convirtió en el salvador de la humanidad; digno hijo de Minato sensei.

Sasuke el ultimo uchiha, el renegado, el ninja maldito ahora es uno de los mejores elementos de la aldea y capitán anbu…aún sigue soltero y peleando con naruto todo el tiempo.

Sakura, esa pequeña que en algún momento vivió enamorada del baka de Sasuke, ahora junto a shizune es la encargada del hospital de konoha; es una ninja medico excelente, pero sobre todo es la esposa del hokage. Después de perseguirla por muchos años ella acepto sus sentimientos; aunque esto rompió el corazón de hinata hyuga quien por un tiempo se desconectó de todo contacto humano.

Sé que mis piernas están al límite pero no me importa, puedo ver las puertas de la aldea y no puedo evitar que una enorme sonrisa surque mi rostro; ahora todo es diferente, las misiones nunca me habían parecido tan largas, tan desesperantes. Ya no tengo que irme de la aldea para sentir otros aires, ahora ya no quiero irme de casa y esto no tiene nada que ver con mi nueva colección platino de icha icha; ni tampoco para perderme en el sendero de la vida. Kotetsu e izumo me miran extrañados y con una sonrisa cómplice, les ha de parecer gracioso el verme ahora así; pero no me importa…les firmo rápidamente y salgo a toda prisa bajo palabras de ese par que no me interesa escuchar; solo espero que naruto me atienda rápidamente.

―yo naruto-entrando por la ventana-

―kakashi sensei…-suspirando-cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres por la ventana

―desde cuando te volviste aburrido-sonriendo-

―no soy aburrido-haciendo pucheros-pero sakura chan dice que tengo que comportarme y poner ejemplo

―y eso implica ¿Qué hasta a tu pobre maestro se lo prohíbas?

―oh vamos kakashi sensei no pongas esa cara…

―lo entiendo naruto…perdón hokage sama

―kakashi sensei…-jalándose los cabellos-

―este es mi reporte de la misión…el kasekage se aseguró de tomar las medidas necesarias para los espías y agradece una vez más el apoyo de konoha…si no hay nada más que quiera saber, ¿puedo retirarme?

―mm, está bien puedes irte kakashi sensei, pero no creas que no sé a qué viene todo ese drama

―me ofende hokage sama-colocando una mano sobre su pecho-las misiones están primero al igual que los reportes y mi deber con la aldea

―vete ya kakashi sensei, hablaremos después-el copy ninja se dirige a la ventana-por cierto salúdamela

Le regalo una última sonrisa antes de desaparecer por la ventana, mientras saltaba de tejado en tejado negó para sí mismo, aun todo esto le parecía de lo ms surrealista, su vida había dado un giro inesperado y no podía estar más que agradecido. Una oleada de felicidad lo embargo cuando diviso a pocos metros una de las ventanas de su hogar…aumento la velocidad.

―estoy en casa-un agradable aroma a lilas inundo sus fosas nasales-sí, estoy en casa-diciendo para si-

Adentrándose pudo admirar lo impecable y limpia que se hallaba su hogar, no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa con esta última acción ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces que llevaba riéndose a lo largo del día. Se dirigió a la cocina en donde a fuego lento se encontraba lo que al parecer seria la cena; ¿Qué sería de el sin esa mujer? Su mujer, palabras que resonaron fuertemente en su cabeza, y con paso decidido fue a su habitación pero un sonido en la puerta lo detuvo; expectante se quedó ante lo que vio aparecer…su corazón pálpito.

―kakashi-sonrisa-

―estoy en casa hime-acortando la distancia para sellar sus labios-

Esta era ahora la vida del famoso kakashi hatake, quien de ser un hombre solitario y triste pasó a convertirse en un esposo y jefe de familia… ¿pero cómo había sucedido todo esto?

/

* * *

―ya ha pasado un año hinata

―y que-jugando con el agua que cubría sus pies-

―como que ¿y qué? No piensas salir de esta burbuja en la que te has metido

―no lo se

―vamos hinata, sé que lo que sentías por naruto era muy grande, pero tienes que dejarlo ir, mirar hacia otro lado; abrirte posibilidades, no puedes basar tu felicidad en alguien que no puede corresponder tus sentimientos

―lo se…pero duele-mirando sus pies-

―es normal que duela, pero si te esfuerzas y pones todo de ti veras que se soluciona

―no creo que pueda esta vez-su voz era triste-

―claro que puedes hinata, yo estaré ahí apoyándote

―ese es el problema kakashi sensei

―el que… ¿el que te apoye?

―si…lo…lo siento

―discúlpame hinata si malinterprete las cosas, pero creí que después de este tiempo…existía la confianza

―no…no es eso

―entonces…-confundido—sé que te está costando, pero te aseguro que no hay un hombre en esta aldea o en las naciones que no desee estar contigo-sonrisa-créelo

―pero el que yo quiero…

―naruto es un idiota que no se detuvo a ver la ternura que hay en ti, tu tenacidad que no se rompe, tu sonrisa que actúa como un sedante ante el peor momento-poniéndola de pie-no vio la hermosa mujer que eres-acariciando su mejilla-

-ka ... kakashi sensei sen ...

―lo lamento hinata…no debí

¿En qué momento sus locos impulsos se habían apoderado de él y hacerlo cometer semejante tontería? En el mismo en el que descubrió que la convivencia diaria con la antigua heredera del clan hyuga lo había llevado a su perdición.

Al principio fue por amabilidad y culpa, ya que naruto era su alumno y se sentía en parte responsable de la tonta actitud del rubio; así que acercarse a hinata se convirtió en su misión personal. La ojiperla se desconectó del mundo, llevaba tres meses encerrada en el complejo, cada que la visitaba la respuesta era la misma "no está disponible" "está durmiendo" "salió del complejo"; se había hartado de esas tontas respuestas que una noche entro a su habitación alarmando a la peli azul que por poco lo impacta con un juken, si el peli plata no fuera más rápido.

Esa noche tras disculpas, explicaciones y confesiones de soledad por parte de ambos nació esa extraña amistad. Pero la calidez, la amabilidad, la capacidad de perdonar envolvió al hatake tal presa se tratara; al principio atribuyo la atracción a la inocencia que hinata desbordaba y a ese cuerpo demasiado tentador que presentaba a sus 19 años, situación que lo llevo a pensar en más de una broma mal sana. Cuando le fue difícil conciliar el sueño sin ver esa hermosa sonrisa y esos ojos opalinos que lo deslumbraban trato de alejarse e inventar excusas pues era por demás inconcebible que un hombre catorce años mayor se sintiera atraído por esa pequeña mujer; pero al verla pasear por la aldea con ese aire tan cálido que emanaba, con esa sonrisa que regalaba a cualquier aldeano y que solo conseguía miradas lascivas por parte de algunos hombres que buscaban cualquier pretexto para rosar esa hermosa piel lo llenaban de celo. No deseaba que otro hombre la tocara, y como si de un balde de agua fría le cayera encima…descubrió que estaba enamorado.

Y ahora estaba frente a ella, a punto de cometer tremenda estupidez por no saber controlarse y dejar que sus sentimientos arruinaran esa amistad que tanto amaba; pero es que le resultaba difícil comprender como alguien como ella sufría por un tonto que no se la merecía, suspirando profundamente se repitió a si mismo que su misión era apoyarla aunque su propio corazón se estrujara cada que ese bello rostro llorara por alguien más.

-kakashi sensei ...

―lo mejor será que me retire, disculpame-dandole la espalda, pero un agarre lo detiene-

―no se vaya

―hinata por favor…

―necesito hablar-el tono suplicante lo hizo detenerse y mirarla a los ojos-

―dime…

―últimamente me he sentido un poco confundida, respecto a muchas cosas…he estado dis…distraída

―lo he notado, pero me convencí que tu actitud se debía a la próxima ceremonia de hanabi

―no es eso…

―entonces ¿Qué es?

―….

―tampoco me miras ya a los ojos cuando te hablo…cada vez que me acerco agachas tu rostro

―yo…

―hinata, el que este así por una persona no es justo para ti, pues hace que pierdas el enfoque de lo que realmente deseas

―se lo que quiero ka…kakashi sensei y estoy trabajando en ello

―pues demuéstralo-levantando su barbilla-sigue con tu vida…eres alguien excepcional, no dudes de ti, ve por eso que deseas y olvida de una vez a naruto para que puedas vivir tu vida-molesto-

―yo…-suspirando-¿puedo pedirle un favor?

―sabes que si

― ¿puede cerrar sus ojos?

― ¿ahora?-incrédulo-

―por favor

El copy ninja sin dudarlo cerró sus ojos, si no fuera porque hinata se lo había pedido no lo habría hecho, miles de pensamientos llegaron a él pero ninguno de ellos se acercaba a lo que sentiría en esos momentos. Unos cálidos labios se posaron lentamente sobre su máscara y quedo en shock.

―puede abrir los ojos kakashi sensei

―…

―usted…usted es la razón de mi confusión-sonrojada-

―hinata…

―no diga nada por favor…solo escúcheme. La primera vez que sentí algo así me hice solo una espectadora y cuando por fin tome valor fue demasiado tarde, dolió y mucho…pero comprendí que no era mi momento, que mi amor por naruto tal vez no era el indicado y que algo mejor estaba aguardándome. Cuando usted se apareció esa noche en mi habitación yo le había pedido a kami sama una señal-jugando con sus dedos-lo demás es historia. No me pregunte el cómo o el cuándo, sencillamente sucedió.

―no…no sé qué decir hinata

―no espero que devuelva el sentimiento porque sería injusto para usted y para mi…yo…yo solo quería sacar esto-tocando su corazón-esta vez

―gracias hinata-sonrisa-

―a usted kakashi sensei, por estar ahí para mí-y sin pensarlo dos veces el hatake cerro la distancia para esta vez sentir con más delicadeza esos labios tersos y cálidos que con la máscara le eran imposible saborear, descubriéndolos dulces y embriagantes-

/

* * *

―debes de estar cansado

―ya no lo estoy cuando llego a casa-sonrisa-

―que naruto no te oiga decir eso o pensara que le huyes a las misiones-retirándole la máscara-

―pues tendrá mucha razón…no deseo estar lejos de casa

―kakashi….naruto confía en ti

―mm…la forma en como lo dices pareciera que no me quieres cerca-indignado-oh, ahora entiendo ese salúdamela…

―hahaha…no seas niño kakashi, si por mí fuera quisiera tenerte todas las noches en casa

―oh… ¿enserio?

―no de la manera en la que piensas-sonrojada-

― ¿segura?-besando su cuello-

―kakashi-riéndose-basta

―está bien, me quieres tener en casa aunque lo niegues, así que tome una decisión

―a que te refieres

―hace una semana naruto me pidió ser su consejero junto a shikamaru, así podre estar más cerca de ustedes-acariciando el abultado vientre de la ex heredera-tu hokage dice que ya le di mucho de mí a la aldea y que es hora de que sea feliz

― ¿y esto es lo que quieres kakashi? Toda tu vida es la aldea

―mi vida hina, es ahora contigo y con mi familia-guiándola al mueble de la sala-durante años serví para proteger a los demás, pero jamás me detuve a pensar en lo que protegía para mí, o lo que deseaba hasta que te conocí y descubrí que estaba sobreviviendo, no viviendo. Cambiaste todos esos conceptos erróneos, me enseñaste a ser feliz conmigo mismo y que compartiera esta locura con tu locura… voy a hacer padre, estoy doblemente bendecido…y agradecido

―kakashi…-colocando su mano también sobre su vientre- te amo

―nada sucede por casualidad…en el fondo las cosas tienen su plan secreto, aunque nosotros no lo entendamos-besándola-

* * *

 **y si llegaron hasta aqui es que lo leyeron wiiiiiii...asi que bueno espero que les haya agradado y les comento que en un extraño arranque de quien sabe que estare subiendo algunos otros...asi que tenganme paciencia...y claro cualquier nota explosiva, de agradecimiento, de amor secreto son bienvenido jajajaja no se crean..en fin una vez mas mil gracias y espero saber de ustedes muy pronto...**

 **un enorme abrazo para todos 4´S**


End file.
